


24 Days of Chirstmas Prompts

by Squidsy24



Category: Bright Young Things, Broadchurch, Gallowglass (TV 1993), Heartlands (2002), Prodigal Son (TV 2019), Takin' Over the Asylum, The Decoy Bride (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baking, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Cats, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Collars, Corny, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Dancing, Dresses, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fireplaces, First Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, France (Country), Full Moon, Gay Pride, Genderfluid Character, Homophobia, Ice Skating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Snogging, Snowmen, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Wall Sex, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24
Summary: I have been dared to.. and I will try my best
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Joe (Gallowglass), Campbell Bain/Lucian (Underworld), Campbell Bain/Martin Whitly, Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland, James Arber/Colin Lawes
Comments: 53
Kudos: 13





	1. The Prompts

So here's my outline

I will update if it gets messed up and yes those are my notes to remember what to write 

and they are gonna be shorter than my usual stuff just so you know and if I make spelling errors yell at my on Tumblr at Squidsy24

Decorating- MISTLE JTOE  
Naughty or Nice- Ginger x Miles (smoot)  
Dancing -Colin and James (Get in the spirit James)  
Snowmen- Joe and Campbell (if we get red food dye imagine the possibilities)  
Ice Skating- Campbell and Lucian (Campbell has never and cant Ice skate)  
Christmas Lights- Ginger and Miles ( Nice and romantic)  
Jingle Bells-Lucian and Campbell (Jingle bells on a collar triggers Lucian)  
Fireplace- Campbell, and Lucian (comfort after ^)  
Christmas Baking- Colin and James- (I'm not stressed your stressed~James)  
Christmas Music- Alec and Joe- SHOWTUNES Family- Ginger and Miles (just me my husband and our cat Jingle)  
Christmas Party- Joe and Campbell get stressed  
Christmas Photoshoot- Campbell and Joe (remember the ghost thing on TikTok ya that but with Christmas hats)  
Candy Canes- Colin and James- (if you suck it to a point it gets stabby~smoot?)  
Eggnog-Campbell gets drunk on eggnog Christmas Traditions - Alec share traditions  
Christmas Jumper- Ginger and Miles (Naughty and Nice part dos... the home time)  
Winter Walks- BEACH Lucian and Campbell  
Hot Cocoa- Lucian and Campbell (Whipped cream on NOSES)  
Christmas Wishlist- Campbell and Martin- SMOOT and backstory maybe??  
Christmas Stories- Eddington to nieces and Nephews about his GAY LOVE ROBERT ROSS  
Wrapping Presents- Joe and Campbell (No Campbell 4 pieces of tape only and is that... oml)  
Christmas Movies- James and Colin (Hallmark and wholesome  
Santa- Martin, and Campbell (DADDY Christmas and Santas bebe


	2. Decorations~(Alec and Joe) [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe just wants to decorate and Alec is late

Joe was a foster child. He didn’t get Christmas traditions or special advent calendars. He did watch far too many movies, so he knew what to do to decorate. Or so he thought.

Alec was a divorced dad. He didn’t celebrate Christmas every other year or really decorate. He did have to work a lot, so he didn’t have to deal with decorating. Or so he thought.

It was finishing touches really in the last 30 minutes before Alec came home. It was mostly lights strung up all around the inside of the house, except for the one tree. It was fake sure but if it were real the pine needles would be worse than glitter and Alec would not be a happy camper. He finally put up the last stocking when Joe said, “There now wait for Mr. Grumpy Pants to come home and act as he hates it.” And wait he did: Joe waited for 2 hours. 

The detective was expected home by 5. However there was a reason, as there always was, but that didn’t matter as of now. Now Joe was passed out on the couch with a blanket draped around his torso. The final Christmas song played when Alec woke him up. Joe shoke awake slightly opening his eyes to see Alec’s brown ones,” Hi Honey I’m sorry-”. Before Alec could finish Joe tossed a pillow at him and got off the couch. He went to the kitchen not looking at Alec as he opened the fridge. The man followed and said,” What's wrong Joe?” He closed the fridge door and saw the small amount of anger in Joe’s face when he said, “Did you even notice Alec,” he gestures to the decorations around him, “This took hours Alec, and you couldn’t even be bothered to make it home on time.” Alec grabbed at both Joe’s arms and spoke softly, “Obviously I noticed, by god you turned my house into Santa’s workshop. “ Joe laughed softly his small scowl dissolving He looked around at all the decor and asked, “You don’t think I over did it? Did I?” Alec took a step back and stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. The house turned the word Christmas into an adjective, seeing as the only way to describe the place as Christmasy. Stockings hung with their own holders, Lights outlining the room, and a tree that was up and undecorated with the means to do so neatly placed on the coffee table nearby. Joe walked so he stood across Alec in the doorway making deep eye contact. He spoke out when the man finally looked at him, “I wanted to decorate the tree together when you got home,” He looked toward the barron tree and then back at Alec, “but I suppose there is tomorrow, then we can make a day of it. Get some hot cocoa from that new place.” Alec nodded, “ Be more fun anyhow. I will say you are missing one very important thing.” Joe tilted his head back into the living room giving it a look over, “I don’t see-” Alec placed a hand to his face and tilted it toward him, his other hand holding up a mistletoe. Joe made a mock face of scorn but still lifted his heels slightly a gave him a quick kiss. “You cheeky Scot,” Joe whispered against Alec’s lips before connecting them again. The man started to pull away entirely before the older man pulled him back, dropping the mistletoe idly. 

Things only exalted from there, whenever one of them tried to pull away the other pushed them back together. They moved from the doorway onto the couch, Joe pushing Alec onto it. He grabbed at the man's tie loosening it slowly as his kiss moved down. Alec pressed his hands up under his shirt the cold competing with the heat giving him a shiver. Joe, who was still straddled over Alec, moved up both men's erections pressing together harshly, causing the man below to give a small moan. 

~~~

“Ah, Alec a little to the left. yes, Yeah keep going. THERE!” Joe said below Alec. Alec sighed and smiled, “God Joe your acting like you were last night, it's just a star.” Alec started to climb down and crouched by the outlet, “Ready?” He looked back to Joe who was shaking his head a smile bubbling on his face. The scot connected the lights and the tree started to glow, each ornament shining in contrast to the rainbow lights around it. Alec walked back to his boyfriend and put an arm around him both admiring the plastic 6ft tall beacon of joy.

~Fin


	3. Naughty or Nice? (Ginger and Miles) [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger and Miles wear matching sweaters to a Christmas party, Miles however has something underneath.

Miles waited patiently as he anticipated Ginger's arrival, who was leaving work early to go to Miles's office Christmas party. The man shifted as he tugged at the bottom of his sweater which had the word “Nice” plastered across it. However ‘Nice’ it might have seemed, what was underneath was absolutely naughty. For right now as Miles sat in waiting his torso and thighs were covered in the black straps of one of Ginger’s early Christmas presents. The other was placed firmly inside of the man, just missing the part he desired to be touched. He pushed into the couch again but there was no movement of the plug. Ginger walked in shortly after, “Hello darling give me a second I just have to change real quick.” He strided over to the couch already loosening his tie. He kissed Miles swiftly and placed a hand on his chest hitting on the straps on his harness, “Oh good you got my message.” He leaned in close and whispered in his ear, “ I hope you have the plug in as well, and remember, you have to be a good girl and wait.” Ginger pulled away and reached for his phone standing over Miles as he fiddled with his apps. He looked down and swiped his thumb up causing the plug to vibrate and Miles to then moan. As quickly as it arrived it was gone, Miles flashed pleading eyes up at the man who stroked his face lightly and kissed his forehead before making the toy start up again. He opened his mouth but no noise came up Ginger placing his thumb in his mouth. Miles pouted at him, Ginger made a mock face back at him before saying, “You said I could choose the night and the way. So tonight you are to not be your usual bratty self, and if it gets too much just say the word okay?” Miles nodded as Ginger started to walk away from him to fetch his own sweater. 

~~~

Miles had been uncomfortable before, but not in this sense. "Miles be a darling and get us a drink, please. " Ginger asked, keeping his phone handy as he watched Miles part from his arm to go to the bar. The man made a note to walk with more swagger to get a rise out of the other. His plan was working when he felt the toy's vibrations from where he stood near the bar. Miles leaned on the bar more as the pace quickened, letting out small huffs. The barman came back with his scotch and Martini and asked, "Are you, okay sir?". Miles looked back up and flashed him a smile, " Peachy, thank you. "

The night continued with the dinner that Miles's employer catered to. Before the members of those at table 7 was a feast, compiled of eaten salads and the choice of chicken or fish. Ginger happily chatted with the others at the table. While Miles was constantly shifting and picking at his plate. The redhead, who was fidgeting with the phone before, moved to place a hand on the other's thigh. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, "If you are doing okay sip your water. If you are not, eat your chicken. " His eyes followed as Mike's put the glass to his lips and took a slow drink. Ginger then spoke to the table, "Excuse us for a moment. " He gave a swift tap to Miles' shoulder as both of them stood up and moved to the restroom. 

Miles knew the game. He, like the thing inside him, was a toy (only on occasions, Ginger knew to savor this time). So he followed the man into the men's restroom and stood idly when he checked stalls and eventually locked doors. Ginger turned back to Miles, who was acting innocent and ran his hands down his face before pursuing him and guiding him up against the wall. Their lips colliding and all sense of self-control they had, left them. They remained pressed into each other until Miles let out a lewd moan, causing Ginger to growl slightly and pull off. He fixed the man's hair and rubbed his cheek, “Sorry love. I just,” his eyes dropped when he saw Miles' erection. He pressed his hand there and caused Miles to arch his back against the wall. Ginger whispered into his ear, “You’ve done so good for so long darling.” he added pressure which only made Miles grind harder and let out a soft moan. “Home. Now.” He pulled away leaving Miles to collect himself. He gave the man a lasting kiss before saying, “Meet me in the car.” and handed him his phone, the app already opened.

~~FIN


	4. Dancing- James and Colin - [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James had a stressful day. Colin tries to help him.

It was the perfect transitional day. The city skyline was near idyllic, aside from the small bit of fog over the city. However, the ominous tone only added to Colin’s creativity. As of 3 minutes ago, he was lounging on the couch with his sketchbook, a warm cup of cocoa on the table beside him. He angled himself towards the window and sat cross-legged as he drew the city that loomed below. The sounds of Frank Sinatra Christmas were sharply interrupted when James Arber ripped the door open. Colin looked up to see the man looking aggravated as he hung his coat. Colin called to the man, “James? Honey, what's wrong?” James comes into view looking more disorganized than usual, as he flopped beside Colin on the couch. As if by instinct Colin started to comb his hair back finding it difficult, James spoke with only a slight bite to his breath, “I really REALLY hate photo shoots.” Colin hummed in response as James lied down on his thigh. 

Despite the comfort that both men had found, James' excessive amount of hair spray started to make Colin sneeze repeatedly. So James was forced into a hot shower, a place he would remain for the next hour maybe more. The man was quite vain after all. However, this would give Colin time to set up a surprise he had in store.

~~~

James walked out in a pair of red flannel pajama pants, a white shirt, and a black jacket. The place in which he walked was an empty living room, but it was different then before. The curtains to the large windows that made an entry onto the flat’s balcony had been drawn and Colin was nowhere to be seen. There was a piece of paper on the glass door that read ‘Knock twice and close your eyes ~ Colin’. The man followed the instructions and quickly after heard the door open to a voice, “Hello Love, here grab my hand and follow me.” James grabbed the man's hand and asked as they walked “What is this Colin?” It was only then he heard the jazz music playing softly in the background. Colin stopped him when he got to the railing of the balcony and said, “Well open your eyes and turn around.” When he opened his eyes he looked out on London for a few moments before turning to the scene before him. Colin had turned on the patio lights, the various plants on the terrace had tinsel and ornaments on them. The couch had far too many blankets and pillows than usual. The table had an unopened laptop, Colin standing in front of it. He fidgeted with his phone while the nearby speaker started playing “I’ll Be Home For Christmas” by Bing Crosby, put the phone in his pocket, and held out his hand. 

The two of them danced to the next 5 songs that came on until James spoke, “Hey Honey as much as I love this. I’m really cold.” He had his face tucked into the side of Colin’s neck and lifted it to give him a kiss on the lips. He cherished the heat of them and Colin pulled away to speak, “Ok Love come on over to the couch then. Heated blankets and cuddling with a faux fire.” They both sat on the pile of comfort and sat in front of the laptop. Colin had a video of a fireplace with a series of classic Christmas songs playing. 

They did little more than listen to the music filling the air and look at the sky above them. James had cuddled up against Colin for the third time that night, the photoshoot before clearly had taken a toll on him. Colin nudged him slightly, “Baby it's cold outside lets go inside and head to bed.” He made a small grumble of disagreement but nevertheless got up. “I'll join you soon, let me just clean up a bit.” James nodded and wrapped the blanket he was holding around himself, forming a small hood over his head. 

~~~

We now see our heroes in an action they often partake in. Which includes (however not limited to) James drooling softly on a pillow or Colin himself. Then men both laced together in some way, (Legs tangled, Big spoon/little spoon, and many others, they weren’t known to be discriminatory.) Both men seemingly at peace to be in the presence and warmth of the other. And it was, in fact, a silent night.


	5. Snowmen- Joe and Campbell [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Campbell build a snowman... ish

“Campbell! Do we have any red food dye?” Joe shouted from the kitchen. Campbell was hoping as he tried to put on his other shoe, “Why? We’re just building a snowman?” Joe threw on his coat over the long-sleeved blue shirt he had been wearing, “Well you see.” He stopped for a second as he placed his beanie over his head, “We can make a massacre of snowmen?” Campbell wore a face of confusion, as well as blue jeans, a tie-dye shirt, and a warm jean jacket. Seeing the face Joe walked around the counter and showed him a picture on his phone, “You see, there isn’t much snow so we can’t do some big design or like a large sculpture.” Joe stopped for a second again, “ Small Snowmen. Fight big snowmen.” Campbell looked confused and said, “Well I can’t exactly build that can I? I can barely help Fred with his play-dough. I did manage a snake once.” Both men laughed lightly as they remembered the snake that Fred had later tried to eat. Joe went back to find the red food dye, “Okay but the worse it looks the better right?” 

~~~

It was a new guy who called Ellie over to his section. Alec had already put the fear of, well Alec in him so he, like everyone else at the station, went to Ellie Miller for help. Obviously, she was willing to assist so she asked, “What’s the matter Tyler?” The man pointed at his screen as he spoke, “ This woman has called twelve times to report two men, cause they are quote 'a disturbance in the neighborhood’. Evidently, these two men in Park Meadows are making something out of snow that she finds unjust and cruel.” Miller scanned the call log and sighed, “Are their descriptions of the men?” Tyler grabbed a piece of paper he was writing on, “Here, I think it was 2 males in their mid to late 20’s. One had a black beanie with brown or black hair. The other was, as she put it, ‘lanky’ and wore the 90’s jean on jean with brown hair.” The woman smiled and shook her head, “Okay Tyler I can handle it. No worries.” She gave the man a tap on his shoulder as he handed her his notes. Ellie headed towards Alec’s office and was about to knock before hesitating and returning to her desk to grab a coat and her keys. 

~~~

When Ellie pulled up to the apartment complex she wasn’t expecting to see what she was witnessing. The first of the snowmen had a reddened face, appeared to be eating the arm of the second, and had more red splattered across him as well as the flannel shirt on him. The next one down was shorter and their head had sticks shoved in with red on each other points. The final one in the trio was missing a head, due to the fact that Campbell was carrying it toward the body. She approached him swiftly and questioned, “What in the bloody hell are you doing?” Campbell placed the head on as Joe walked out their flat, “Hey Camp, I don’t think we have any more dye left. You think- Oh hey Ellie!” Ellie ran her hands down her face, “Um boys, sorry to tell you but you have to clean this up.” Campbell, who was behind the snowmen, popped up and said “What? Why?” Joe reached the scene and answered, “Probably the Karen in flat 17,” Joe sighed and faced her “Okay Ellie we aren’t mean so,” He turned and stood up straight addressing Campbell, “Captain. Assemble the troops.” Campbell mock saluted and looked toward the rest of the complex and blew a whistle.

On command 4 kids, appearing to be 10-15 years old, lined up at a row of sticks 5 feet from the 3 snowmen. Joe helped guide Ellie back as Campbell stood in front of the kids. His voice boomed, “Okay Cadets! Inside these snowmen are THREE ITEMS. THE FIRST is a gift card to Julios worth 15 dollars, you can get a breadstick and MAYBE a soda. THE NEXT is 25 dollars enclosed in a plastic bag that has old Halloween candy inside. AND THE FINAL PRIZE is 2 Hours in co-running THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW alongside moi. Now keep it civil soldiers or you will not be allowed in the snowball fight on the 20th. One prize per person. Ready,” they all squatted down to run “Set. GO!” the kids set off toward the snowmen, Joe talking to Ellie as Campbell came over, “You see we know that 17 over there wouldn’t approve. So we told them and made a little competition to take the snowmen apart.” Ellie didn’t know if she should be proud or appalled as one of the kids kicked the head of a snowman off. Campbell commented, “I think it was genius, one of our best ideas.” He and Joe high fived over Ellie's head and crossed their arms. Ellie left the scene and said, “You boys never cease to surprise me.” the men smiled cheekily. One of the older kids made an act of triumph as she drove away from the excitement on the teen's face immeasurable as he held the 25 dollars.


	6. Ice Skating-Lucian and Campbell- [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucian and Campbell Ice skate. Campbell is really bad at it

Despite him often being compared to a baby giraffe, when Campbell Bain was on the ice he looked like baby Bambi, with Lucian as his Thumper. Campbell held onto the wall of the outdoor rink for the 10th time. Lucian laughed as he skated in front of him and asked, “Are you sure you don’t want any help. The little girl over there just ditched her, umm. Pushy thing?” Campbell used the wall to push himself off. He glided for a minute but fell on his rear soon after. Lucian was at his side immediately, “Okay Duck we get it you're very independent. Now stop being fussy and take my arm.” Campbell groaned as he stood up, “It's not gonna help any. You’re gonna weigh me down.” 

Campbell clutched onto Lucian’s arm as they made their way to the edge of the rink so the zambonis could clean the ice. He was guided to a table and asked, “Hot cocoa? Water? What do you want?” Campbell made an exaggerated expression of thinking before saying, “Surprise me.” Lucian gave him a quick kiss before walking to the concession stand. He had his hair up in a bun and wore the black leather jacket that he knew Campbell loved. In contrast with Lucian, Campbell wore-as he put it- his grandpa sweater, jeans, and a beanie (complete with a pom-pom that he liked to watch bounce when he shook his head). Lucian came back to the table with hot cocoa that was topped with whipped cream and marshmallows as well as a coffee for himself. Campbell reached for the coffee that was sharply pulled back, “Hey wait a second. A. It's black coffee and B. I need the energy. Werewolf things you know.” Campbell acted reluctant as he grabbed the cocoa instead.

~~~

They had now reached a point in their ice skating ability where they could hold hands as they skated. Campbell held onto tightly to the gloved hand as they went slowly getting further from the wall. About halfway through their 2nd hour of skating Lucian had to use the restroom. Lucian told Campbell, “it will be 5 minutes I'm sure you're fine. Practice a little maybe I can teach you how to go backwards.” He then skated backwards towards the exit, almost hitting a few people on the way.

Lucian was just getting out of the bathroom when he got called, “Lucian Smith please come to the front desk. Lucian Smith, please come to the front desk.” He dried his hands, heart thumping as he thought of worst-case scenarios and made his way over to the desk at the front, and inquired, “I am Lucian Smith.” The woman gave him a fake smile and said, “Ah yes Mr. Smith, your life partner got an injury he is right over there.” she pointed to a door and Lucian jogged over as fast as he could. When he opened the door Campbell was sitting on a table getting his right leg wrapped. He smiled and continued his story, “The problem with my Spotify wrapped however is that I listen to so many no named bands. And so when it tried to say my favorite it went with The Beatles. Which isn’t bad but I don’t like it.” The person wrapping his leg simply nodded while Lucian was baffled, “What- What happened?” He walked over to Campbell with a confused look, so Campbell explained, “After you left, I wanted to get faster at skating and I lost my footing and hit someone as I fell. The skate blade stuck me and left a big ol cut. But Doc here says It shouldn’t scar too badly.” The person fixing Campbell's leg had finished and said, “I’m not a doctor yet, still in school. Just get something like this and wrap it for a few days whilst staying off it and you should be fine.” Lucian nodded and started to pull out his wallet. She interrupted him, “No sir I insist it’s fine. Good practice and all.” He still gave her a ten and addressed Campbell, “Okay I will go get our stuff. And we can head home.” He kissed the boy and left the room. Doc finished cleaning and said, “You're a lucky man Mr. Bain.” He smiled brightly at the phrase. 

~~~

They arrived at Lucian’s flat 30 minutes later on Lucian’s bike. Because Lucian lived on the second floor he made the only rational decision and carried Campbell bridal style to his flat. He placed the boy down on the couch and helped him take off his vans. Lucian spoke softly, “Okay Duck let me get put away our stuff, and then we can watch a movie or something.” Lucian brought the duvet off his bed, he and Campbell cuddled up around each other. They laid down so that Campbell could lift his foot could remain raised. Campbell looked up to Lucian, “I love you. You're very good to me.” He raised his hand up around the man's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He nuzzled further into Lucian’s black shirt basking in its warmth. The lycan rubbed his back, “You only deserve the best my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucian doesn't have a last name right? Idk well here


	7. Christmas Lights- Miles/Ginger [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger and Miles visit a Christmas walk and meet a guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Mild homophobia and Dead Naming (It's only for a second and only when the mom shows up)
> 
> ALSO Ginger and Miles are in Modern Day ish times but are David and Michaels Age like 2019 cause 2020 would require Masks and I don't wanna deal with it)

They walked in step and hand in hand down the pathway. Faces were illuminated with the strings of lights hung on the trees and the festive decorations celebrating Christmas cheer. There was a break in the path to get a better view of a wide array of lights. Ginger stared into the glow of Miles’s eyes studying the reflections. He will admit he stared for longer than he should and Miles made a note of it, “Ginger, my sweet darling boy, you best stop staring so we can keep going.” Ginger cleared his throat, “Sorry uh, let's carry on then.” He pulled Miles’s hand towards the pathway again.

Miles stopped at a second section where there was a curtain of rainbow lights over a brick wall. Surrounding the wall was 5 trees that were lit with the gay, lesbian, bisexual, pansexual, and asexual pride flags. “Ginger, look, my dear, isn’t it wonderful!” Miles said as he dropped Ginger’s hand to walk over to the wall. Ginger watched Miles’s face glow with the rainbow lights as he continued, “ I know it's silly but it's been what, 20 years since we got together. It’s been a long journey is all. Glad to see it.” The display was obviously created for the LGBTQ community, and after years of slurs and looks of disgust towards Ginger and Miles' relationship, joy could barely begin to describe it. Ginger touched his shoulder, “Let's get a photo then, I’m sure someone can take it.” 

Ginger held onto Miles’s hand as they approached the woman and her teenage child. Ginger kindly asked, “Excuse me Mrs can you please take our picture? It should only take a second.” The woman huffed loudly and seemed like she was beginning to protest it when their child spoke up, “I can. No problem.” They pushed in front of their mother and continued,” Lead the way. I am taking a photography class and I should use the practice. Go ahead mom I’ll meet you in Santa’s Village” The teenager pushed her towards the pathway and rejoined the men who were confused. When they rejoined the group they explained, “Sorry uh, I just didn't want her to make a scene so. Hello, names Alex, non-binary Pansexual, mom doesn’t know if you can’t tell. Can you also uh take my picture too after yours?” Miles smiled at them and stuck out his hand, “Of course dear. I’m Miles and this is Ginger, my husband. Now time for a photo shoot.” He widened his eyes at them and shook their hand. 

~~~

“So you two have been together for 20 years and only married for 3 of them?” Ginger shook his head as they walked with them to Santa’s Village. The pictures had been taken and Alex was asking millions of questions, both men happy to answer. Ginger nodded and answered, “Yes. It didn’t really seem worth it when it first became legal. We were already bound to each other in all ways but legally. I fell in love and have been in love with him for so long I can’t imagine being with anyone else, wouldn’t want it even if they offered.” he heard a slight sniffle from his right, where Miles was walking. Miles had tears in his eyes but only acknowledged them with a swift wipe. Ginger reached down and grabbed his hand, he knew Miles didn’t want to make a scene but he also knew he shouldn’t be alone through his tears. He leaned his head on Ginger’s shoulder as they kept on the path. Alex fell back behind the men and pulled out her Polaroid camera. They waited until the men walked over a bridge covered in lights and took the photo. Alex looked at the resulting image and smiled, they were proud of themself. 

When they reached Santa’s Village the men insisted on buying the young person something to eat or drink before they parted ways. It wasn’t long before their mother found the three of them. She nearly pulled Alex away from the men as if they had some infectious disease that Alex would catch. “Come on Natalie, we need to get home soon.” They had no reaction to their mother when she said the wrong name and instead responded, “Give me just a second.” They approached the men and wrapped an arm around each of them hugging them. Miles and Ginger hugged back, when they pulled away Alex gave Miles the polaroid from before. “Thank you guys, Nice meeting you.” They nodded to the men as they walked off with their impatient mother. They waved to them and gave their best wishes. Miles looked at the photo first and immediately placed a hand over his mouth, he pushed the photo towards Ginger. The man was mid-sentence when he noticed, “I hope the best for them. What-Oh.” Both men became a series of incoherent noises at the touching gesture of the polaroid.


	8. Jingle Bells- Lucian and Campbell [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campbell and Lucian play a little game that leads to unexpected places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy angst at the end comfort will be tomorrow I promise
> 
> TW// PTSD

Campbell sat in his living room waiting for Lucian to walk down in the outfit he chose for him. “Okay I'm coming down” Lucian called from Campbell’s room. The boy flipped around on the couch so he could watch the lycan. He walked down in a black skirt with fishnet stockings, a mesh crop top, various articles of jewelry throughout the outfit, and his converse still shined. He looked like something out of a dream, Campbell tried his best to hide his reaction, it was his payback. Campbell walked around the couch, wearing a 3 piece maroon suit, and said, “Look at you my baby, I know you will get cold so just say the word and you can have my jacket. Now come on pup we have a show to catch. He stuck out his arm for the lycan to hold as they walked to Campbell’s car. Campbell settled into the driver's seat after he closed Lucian’s door, and looked at him. He reached a hand out to stroke his cheek and the lycan smiled, “What's the matter duck?” Campbell studied his makeup and the way the sharp blue faded into black and complimented his eyes, he responded, “Nothing Luci. Nothing is the matter now let's go.”

~~~

It was called The Sleepless Owl (the owner had a full story behind it that he would explain for 3 hours, it was best to leave it alone). It was a drag bar. It was wonderful. The bartender then addressed them “Hiya sweeties, what can I get you.” Campbell rubbed his chin with the hand unoccupied with holding Lucian’s, “A scotch and an appletini please.” The bartender said, “Coming right up.” and left to make the drinks. Campbell leaned in to whisper to Lucian, “If anyone asks, the scotch is for me, baby.” 

Once they got their drinks the couple moved to a distant circle booth and waited for the show to start. Despite the glass being in front of Campbell, his breath did not smell like scotch, in contrast, the man beside him did. After 20 minutes a man in a red flannel appeared on the stage and said, “Hello to all. Just shortly the performances will start now we ask you to be respectful of all the girls we have here and-.” Lucian began to tune out the man as Campbell's hand crept up higher into his skirt. He had had his hand on the Lycans thigh before but this was the first time there was skin to skin contact. A shiver crept up Lucian’s spine at the touch, Campbell noticed and said, “Are you cold? Do you need my coat? Well in any case here.” He wrapped his suit jacket around Lucian’s shoulders and gave him a kiss on the forehead. With all the pampering and love Lucian was in heaven, he leaned on Campbell’s shoulder, who put his hand back to its previous spot, and watched the show. Campbell forgot to tease, aka the whole point of this. He was more focused on the show and the fact that his boyfriend was so content. In the Mean Girls Christmas skit, he went back to it. He dipped his fingertips into the waistband of Lucian’s panties and did little more than touch him before Lucian fussed at his shoulder. Lucian tried to keep a straight face on the show, after all, he experienced worse torture than this. It wasn’t until Campbell started whispering about how needy and desperate he was that he became those very words. Campbell kept the teasing up for two skits before they left frantically to the car. 

~~~

They were in Lucian’s apartment now peeling off as many clothes as they could until Campbell was in his suit pants and Lucian his panties, the garters to his fishnets still attached. Campbell pushed him onto the bed and then said, “Give me a second I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes.” The lycan closed his eyes and sat at the end of the bed and pleaded, "Okay just hurry up or I'll finish without you.” He heard a small noise of jingling bells as Campbell approached him again. The boy spoke softly, “Now I know this is a little odd but I want to try it for tonight, just tell me if you like it okay?” Lucian nodded joyfully, that emotion quickly leaving him as he felt the item. It was a red, leather, collar that had small jingle bells around it. Lucian opened his eyes to Campbell’s smiling face towering over him. He couldn’t catch his breath, all of a sudden he was back at that place of torture. He wanted to please Campbell but he couldn’t calm down his heartbeat just kept rising until he did the inevitable. Lucian ripped the collar off his neck, using all his strength causing the bells to clatter to the floor. He rose up and shoved Campbell, who was trying to comfort him, away as he quickly rummaged through his dresser for clothes. He left for his bar without a word, he couldn’t hear Campbell, the boy sounded of nothing. Lucian was off into the night as Campbell, in a flood of curse words, followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY
> 
> I'm not but still


	9. Fireplace-Lucian and Campbell [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campbell Finds Lucian in destress at his bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Body scars, Poor self-confidence, drinking, past torture, and heart-melting fluff

Lucian barged into his place in sweatpants and an open red flannel, his make up still shining in the lights. The voices at the bar went unnoticed as he grabbed the first thing of whiskey he could and went to his spot in the back, poorly lighted corner. He was still shaking as he drank out of the bottle, and when he wasn’t doing that he sat, arms crossed seemingly deep in thought. 20 minutes later, he guessed, Lucian sat down, a plate of nachos appeared in front of him and a voice, “You should eat bossman. I’ll ring up Campbell.” Lucian’s brow furrowed at the name brought a hand up to run it through his hair. He leaned onto the table and fell asleep shortly after, forgetting his location. He woke up to a distant shuffling from the seat across him and Campbell’s voice, “He owns the bar, just give me the keys and I can lock it after.” There was a slight jingle and sounds of footsteps leaving. Campbell moved to his side of the booth and rubbed his back idly before Lucian spoke weakly into his arms, not remembering the wetness there, “I- I’m sorry Duck.” He moved quickly and hugged Campbell’s torso. Campbell tensed at the shock but quickly went back to the motion, “No-No I’m sorry Lucian. I should have asked. It was selfish of me to assume it would be okay.” Lucian gripped tighter on his coat trying to make sure he was real and tangible. He pulled off some time later and rubbed his eyes dry, ruining his makeup but paying no mind to it. Campbell put his hands on his face and rubbed at his cheeks, “Okay my love I’m sorry to say it but Joe has been sitting in the car for 40 minutes and we need to get to my house, is that okay.” He gave a slight smile and nodded, “Lead the way.”

~~~

Joe didn’t ask questions. Campbell and him planned it all out when he picked the boy up. They would get in he would make some jokes to try and fill up Lucian’s mind with thoughts other than collars and torture and they would drive to their apartment. Once there Joe would do what they do for movie nights and move their large bed pillows onto the couch and gather the duvets and blankets. He and Lucian would be in Campbell’s room cleaning him up, putting on the fuzzy socks and comfortable pajamas for the next event. “Okay Luci, I will go help Joe for a second whilst you finish up okay love?” Lucian nodded and clutched onto Campbell’s block hoodie. He had only given it up for special occasions and it always smelled of, well Campbell. He took off his flannel and his eyes caught the mirror. Yes, he was fit, but he still found a thousand flaws. Scars covering his chest from whippings and knives in the skin. His breath started to pick up again, usually, it didn’t bother him he often forgot they were there under it all. But with everything that happened today, he did nothing but stand and panic. Campbell walked back in to give him Joe’s makeup remover, “Sorry uh forgot th-. Oh, love come here.” He was crying again but this time he had Campbell in his arms covering his torso in the mirror. Campbell kissed his tears away and turned to hug him from the back. Both of them looked in the mirror and Campbell spoke up, “Hey look I did that one, and that and this one down here.” He was referring to various purple bruises from one of their many nights under the sheets. He turned Lucian around to face him and got onto his knees so he was facing his stomach. Campbell started leaving kisses all around his stomach and caressed the larger scars with nothing but love and adoration. Joe yelled from the living room, “Hey if you two are fucking in there can you please wait till I leave in 5 minutes.” Both of them laughed idly and Campbell rose to his feet, “Thought he might say something like that.” He grabbed his hoodie discarded on the floor and started to help Lucian into it, “Thought you might have picked this one. And there. Okay, I have to go help or I won’t hear the end of it.” He kissed his cheek again but this time was forced back into kissing him on his mouth. 

~~~

Glenn Miller Christmas vinyl played softly, as the real enough fireplace warmed the men more than they already were warming each other. Campbell had his arms around Lucian as they laid chest to back. “I can’t believe you play Link as your main character,” Campbell joked. Lucian scoffed, “Oh first I can’t play Metal Mario, and now you’re going to judge me for playing Link. If anything you should be proud I haven’t fallen off yet.” Campbell would be proud if he didn’t know that he was the one who put the child settings of auto-steer on Lucian's profile. Campbell leaned down and placed his head on Lucian’s shoulder, “Yes my love, I’m very very proud of you. And how far you’ve gotten in your gaming abilities.” They slept on the pillows that night, not minding the small aches in their backs but more so appreciated the ability to be so loved and to in turn love the other back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I fix it guys?


	10. Christmas Baking- Colin and James [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James baked far too many goods, Colin is proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Changed a Prompt btw, tomorrows 
> 
> Also, this is basically PWP... have fun I wrote it sober

Colin was told to leave and let James handle it. Colin shouldn’t have left and let James handle it. He walked into James sitting on the kitchen floor with various baked goods on the counters around him. There were 2 kinds of cookies, brownies, a cake and to top it off an apple pie. Everything was cooling on the counter as James sat in the kitchen with flour and various other food on his clothes and face, he looked in shock. Colin went to the sink to get a washcloth. He crouched down and started cleaning James’s face and hands, “So how did it go.” James looked straight forward and responded, “Splendid.” Colin sat down next to him and said, “It looks wonderful, you did a good job.” He looked over at him and both men smiled. Colin placed a hand on his knee, James kissed him chastely. Colin pulled him back in with more passion, which James matched. James was passive to pursue anything more than a snog; however, Colin wanted more. He pulled him up onto his lap where he started taking off his apron with quick fingers. Colin looked up into James's lust-filled eyes, “ Bedroom? Or do you want to clean first?” he asked as he ran his hands up his arms. James scoffed and reached out to run his hands through his hair with a small roll of his hips. Colin let out a small huff, “Point taken.”

Colin was pushed onto the bed, the duvet colliding with the skin on his back. James, who was only in boxers, straddled him swiftly after. He moved down to between the man's legs and tugged down his pants with his boxers. Colin’s member settled as James simply admired the man below him for longer than he appreciated, so he said, “James Honey can you please-” He was cut off when James slipped him into his mouth taking over half in the first go. The man continued to tend to Colin, whose hands were tangled in James’s hair added the right amount of tug. Colin did pull him off after some time and slipped his hands up under James’s arms pulling him upwards. He kissed with significant passion whilst he reached for the lube in the drawer beside the bed. His hand sliding down James’s back until his lubed finger (which James doesn’t remember it being) brushed over his hole. James pulled away for a moment and Colin continued to press in his finger until it was filling him. James rested his forehead on Collin’s as he worked him open slowly. James was a mess above him when he said,” Colin, please. Fuck me.”

James was now on his back. His legs were wrapped around his lover who was once again hitting the spot that instigated a noise you wouldn’t think the author would make. “Colin!” he once again screamed as Colin slowly worked on his cock in between bringing him to the meer cusp of cumming. He leaned down and whispered in James’s ear, “Come with me my sweet. Chase your pleasure.” Colin let one of his hands go (James’s idea) and he wrapped his hand around with Colin’s pumping in time with the thrusts. The one above came first, pressing his head into the pillow James was laying on and letting out a loud moan beside the other’s ear. James followed swiftly after his spend hitting the light skin of Colin’s stomach and his own. Colin was nearly about to roll off before James pulled him into himself and hugged at his back. “I don’t want to crush you, James,” he spoke from his position. James chuckled lightly, “With this amount of softness I doubt it.”

~~~

James moaned again that afternoon with the taste of one of his cookies, “All I'm saying is I could open a shop. A library/ bakery kinda deal where you could eat sweets and then read books. Perfect business idea.” Colin smirked whilst he tried to finish his own cookie, “Seeing as I did own a shop in another life I supposed I could help out with it. Be co-owners.” James cocked an eyebrow, “Arber and Lawes. What are we lawyers whose office is on a houseboat, ‘Oh come on in, Sir watch out we are in high tide, brown paper bags are over there just discard them before you leave.’” The man gave a smile and looked into James's eyes, “You proved your point love. Now we better stop eating this or we won’t have any for the- wait why did you make all these?” James put his hand by his ear and tugged at it whispering, “No reason really.” Colin leaned in, “I’m sorry?” James moved hands significantly as he said, “There isn’t a reason I was just bored. A-and- and I wanted to try to cook. Well, bake, cause you cook I wanted to help a-.” Colin put a hand up showing James that he could stop his ramble before he dug himself into a hole. He went into the pantry and looked around. Colin walked back in with 10 cans of various vegetables, “We can donate it to the shelter, I’m sure they would love some baked goods and these cans. I never liked corn anyhow.” James crossed the island and wrapped his arms around Colin, “ I love you, Colin. You and that big heart of yours.”


	11. Christmas Music-Alec and Joe [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Joe have a date planned wherein Alec here's something unexpected

Alec and Joe made plans for dinner this evening. The detective arrived early at Joe and Campbell’s flat and the door was open. He was cautious walking through the home checking doors for intruders until he heard it. Joe was singing, “Someday at Christmas, There’ll be NO WARS. When we have learned what Christmas IS FOR .” his direct echo, young Michael Jackson, sang right after him. The man had Christmas songs on full volume whilst he was in the shower. Alec left him as he was listening for longer than one probably should. He then settled himself in the kitchen waiting patiently.

Joe walked in with a towel around his torso and his hand still clutching his phone, he didn’t stop singing. “And I thought you would fall and turn the white snow red as the -” He looked mortified, “Alec, uh uh Hello. Yo-Your here early.” His towel started to fall. Alec put his hand in front of his mouth to hide a smile, “And you should have locked your doors, anyone could have just walked in here ya know.” Joe started picking at his lip noticeably getting more nervous as Ales looked at him. The detective put his hands down, “Come here Joe.” he said standing with his arms opened towards him. Joe had a nervous smile, “Alec I’m still wet.” He said nothing, his hands encouraging him over. Joe approached and gave him a hug, the taller man speaking soft, “Lock your doors, Hun, for my sake.” Joe nodded hugging tighter to him, tucking his head in the nape of his neck. They pulled away after a moment, “Well I’m gonna get dressed now, help yourself to tea.”

Joe came out of his room wearing a blue jumper and black slacks, his hightops on display because his pant legs were rolled up to show them specifically. Alec was going through Campbell’s record collection, mostly the Christmas section. He marveled when he turned around to see Joe before realizing, “Is that my jumper?” Joe bit his lip, “Uh maybe possibly. Okay yeah it is.” he laughed lightly. Alec cracked a smile as he crossed the room, “It looks wonderful on you. Far better than it ever did on me.” He gave a light kiss and reached for Joe’s hand, “Now let's go, would hate to miss our reservation.”

~~~

Dinner went as it always did, Joe leading the conversation, Alec happily listening and inquiring on the occasion. They went to an Italian restaurant that was 45 minutes from Broadchurch. The drive itself seemed far too long. Despite Alec’s usual preference for silent car rides, he let the Christmas music slide, in the hopes Joe would sing again. Joe didn’t sing as much; he was too tired. Halfway through the journey to Alec’s house, a pre-planned destination, the driver heard Joe’s notorious snore. It was the equivalent of a cute snore that a puppy would produce. Alec smiled to himself at the sight of Joe cuddled up in his passenger seat. It wasn’t more than the next song that Alec believed he was in the clear. Lucky for him the next song was notorious, “I’ll Be Home For Christmas”. He sang with Bing Crosby, “I’ll be home for Christmas, If only in MY dreams”. He got through the second chorus before he felt the teardrop to his lap. Alec didn’t stop until he heard the man beside him start to join in. Neither acknowledged the tender moment with anything more than Joe leaning on Alec’s shoulder. 

Near the end of the journey, both men were nearly screaming “Run Rudolph Run” (one more than the other). They arrived at Alec’s house shortly after the end and Joe commented, “I never thought you would be into singing.” Alec shook his head as he unlocked the door, “See, THIS is a safe home, Joe.” Joe walked in and took off his shoes, “You're avoiding the question, Hardy.” Alec, despite being called Hardy by 95% of the people who knew him, was as shocked by the name as a child would be when their guardian would use the notorious middle name. Joe didn’t call him Hardy, not even at the start of their relationship, something with his past. And Alec knew this causing him to perk up at it and in turn, answer his question," I have a daughter. I was suckered into singing High School Musical, Disney show tunes, and various others. All because she needed a male backup vocal.” Joe started smiling wide and put his hand over his own mouth. The detective, knowing what was coming, said “No Joe. No please.” The man gave his puppy dog eyes, “Please just one song, Campbell hates High School Music and my poor gay heart just wants to sing ‘Fabulous’ or the famous ‘I Don’t Dance’ featuring two men flirting the whole time.” Joe persisted on the eyes and, as he always would for the man (silly thing love does to a person) would inevitably indulge in the request. He won’t admit it, but Alec Hardy had fun, not in singing (he hated that), but in watching Joe have the time of his life.


	12. Family-Ginger and MIles [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIles finds a cat, that's it

Miles worked about a 10-minute walk from where his house. He was a journalist for one of the smaller papers in the city where he and Ginger resided. It wasn’t as notable as “The New York Times” or “BuzzFeed” but he was ahead journalist there which provided better opportunities so he was content. He had worked there for 4 years at this point, he knew the route home. Oftentimes he would switch it up taking side streets and back allies. Each way offered something to bring home to ginger. Whether a small story about how passersby acted or rude cars (which was common and often boring), he was a storyteller after all. This particular occurrence offered something more physical to take home to his love. He walked into the traditional french home with something in his coat. He called to his husband, “Ginger, Darling I’m home” Ginger walked down the stairs to give Miles a hug but was quickly pushed back, “Miles? What's the matter?” Miles smiled, but not like his usual smile, “Promise you won’t get mad?” Ginger furrowed his brow, “Why?” The other man lightly stopped his foot keeping his right hand under his shirt, “Just promise,” Ginger nodded and made a carry-on motion with his hand, “Well it is cold out there and I didn’t want to just LEAVE it somewhere to be cold. So I picked her up and well.” He reached up in his jacket and pulled out a small kitten. Ginger wore a face of shock and confusion, words failing him. Miles continued, “ I named her Delilah.” The kitten was in need of a bath but even in her current state of disarray, her blue eyes shined as bright as Miles. 

~~~

Miles was currently cleaning Delilah in the kitchen sink, while Ginger was trying to organize everything they had bought the cat. They left swiftly after Ginger was shown the kitten, him being perfectly okay with Delilah. In fact, Miles handed her to the man and he instantly showed a tenderness only he expressed with Miles. Ginger showed Miles a small sweater he bought at the pet store for. It was red striped and slightly larger than her size. He asked the question, “What do you think?” Miles smiled and turned his head to give the man a kiss, “ I love it.” The taller man moved his right arm around Miles back, reaching his hip. They didn't say much, both men feeling the slight layer of stress that came with housing a small creature. Tchaikovsky’s vinyl of “The Nutcracker”, which they found at a nearby shop, adding a soothing presence to the room. 

When they went to bed that night Delilah was snuggled into her new cat bed, Miles facing her. Ginger turned back to wrap his arm around the man saying, “Hey Love, she is going to be fine. We can take her to the vet tomorrow to get her a full check-up and everything.” MIles moved to face him, “Are you sure? You’ve been taking this all very well.” Ginger looked from Delilah to Miles, “You want me to be honest?” He reached a hand to stroke the younger man’s face, “Always.” Ginger sighed deeply and said, “Well honestly I think it was your face when you first showed me her. You seemed so bloody excited and innocent, how could I really say no? And I mean I raised a kid for 4 years, still technically am I suppose even though he is 10. But, Well all I'm saying is I wanted to.” He trailed off and flipped to look at the ceiling. Miles leaned up over him and placed a grounding presence on his chest, “To what dear?” Ginger sighed and shut his eyes, “To CARE for something. And -and I know I care about you and Tommy well plenty of things but, It’s different I want to care for something with you. If that makes sense. Like I wanted to have some form of a child with you, be on the same page in doing what's best for Del. I guess it just feels different, and it's hard to explain.” MIles sat up, cross-legged, and faced Ginger, “I do. It’s what you said, it’s different and exciting and I want to do it with you. Go on this weird journey where you're the cat dad and I’m the cat mom. And we spoil her so much and call her a thousand different things. ALL the corny stuff.” Ginger leaned up and kissed him, pulling apart he repeated, “All the corny stuff.” 

~~~

According to Miles, this counted as corny stuff. He ran back to his position under the tree where Delilah and Ginger were, trying to beat the timer. The picture turned out well and was now placed on Miles’s desk at work. It was for the holidays, everyone in a Christmas sweater. Ginger wore a Santa hat with Miles, while Delilah just did her job and looked cute. It wasn’t the strangest family photo in the office (that was on Stacy’s desk; 6 kids does that to a person). In the end, it was theirs and theirs alone with all the corniness and fashionableness included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but modern Miles and Ginger living in a small French town like fgdfsu
> 
> also I may skip tomorrow and du\ouble post we will find out )


	13. Chirstmas Party- Campbell and Joe [T}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campbell and Joe's Christmas party (That they planned from a book in the 1920s) doesn't go exactly as planned.

There was a book. Not a book so accurate to bring about the end times, or a book of each explained the end times. No you see this green, worn, hardback book- which was bought at 11:52 the Thursday before a young man would host his first Christmas party- was a detailed description of how to host a party, it was made in 1926. However, this young man, as well as his friend, would read and re-read this book and follow it to its core. 

1)- Dress to success- Formal is best, seek out to look nicer than those at your party.  
The paragraph continued with an in-depth description of the exact parameters of the outfit for both masculine and feminine. But this being the world of 2020, most of it was outdated so they made due.

3)-The ambiance is essential- lighting and proper music, to set the mood of which you prefer  
They had set up a track for 4 hours of classic Christmas music. The lights were on dim and the men lit all of their 3 lamps.

The rest of the rules carried on in the classic 1920’s mannerisms and etiquette. Number 36 was by far the most interesting of the 50, ‘Should a homosexual arrive, don’t acknowledge let them live their lives’. The men followed the book because they wanted the party to be only the best and it was the roaring 20’s for a reason. Sadly the party turned out to be a complete and utter disaster

~~~

Alec and Lucian arrived at the same time, their usual tension withstanding as Alec fixed Campbell’s bowtie. Lucian wore a slick black suit with embroidered blue roses on the tie and matching pocket square, Alce looked the same with extra aftershave. Thus beginning the tension that would be resolved eventually after building up into chaos. After them was Ellie Miller and her boys, they sat on the couch and played on their switch and phone. Other guests arrived slowly; 10 others filled in the flat’s living over time. Campbell and Joe addressed the guests in the room, “We would like to say Happy Holidays to you all and thank you for coming.” (Rule 7, address the party goers, be sure to belittle them) Joe continued, “Be sure to use coasters for your drinks and then in about an hour or so dinner will start.” Campbell gave a fake smile, “We made Turkey.” they left the front of the room and mingled with the guests, (Rule 16, make everyone feel included, Yes EVERYONE). The party was going well as anyone could see, everyone found their people to associate with and nobody was left out necessarily. That lasted for 40 minutes before one young man of 4 had to use the restroom, not finding it or his mommy. 

Young Fred Miller was now looking around desperately for his mother. He tugged on every dress and suit pant before finding Joe. “Why don’t I help you, Fred? The bathroom is right over here and I can be right there the whole time if you need.” Joe said as he crouched to meet his eye level. Fred shook his head no, so Joe prompted, “Do you want Uncle Alec to help you?” which then changed Fred’s mind as he shook his head yes. Joe took the boys hand to go find Alec, the man who was now having a spat with Lucian. The scot continued, “Well you and your bar. We have to send an officer there all the time. It's a waste.” Lucian then argued back to him, neither man acknowledging Joe and the child, “Well that's a load of crap. It’s once a month and the officers that do come down aren’t even on the bloody clock.” Alec seemed about to snap when Joe butted in, “BABE, I have here a young man who needs help to use the restroom, and he only wants you so if you could please help him.” Alec shot a last look to Lucian and faced Fred, “Okay lad come on.” 

Joe smiled at the sight when Lucian asked, “What's that smell?” The smell in question was unnoticeable by the human, “What smell? I don’t smell anything.” The werewolf took another deep inhale and searched around the room Joe followed behind curious himself. They ended up in the kitchen, the smell being a burnt turkey. And from that point, it only got worse. Alec left Fred for less than a minute and the toddler unrolled all the toilet paper and flushed it. The entire house smelt of burnt turkey, Campbell's record got scratched as Alec tried to wrangle in Fred with help from his brother and other party-goers grew more and more uncomfortable as the hecticness continued. 

Now it was 11:43 pm. Campbell and Joe were wearing their onesies whilst their boyfriends were in their t-shirts and boxers. The group was watching a movie and had 4 candles burning. Fred was asleep in Campbell’s room and Tom was in there too charging his phone listening to music. Ellie walked in with handfuls of take-away and settled on the couch, putting her bags on the table. Everyone there was 10x’s happier at that moment than they had been the whole night.


	14. Christmas Photo shoot- Miles and Ginger[E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger and Miles must take their photos in desertion. plus smut cause why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are in the normal timeline in this one so its 1949ish

Miles cradled the mug in his cold hands as he waited for Ginger to make the signal. The man in question was currently sweet-talking the waitress. It was an event arranged in advance, both men would arrive at the dinner and enter the photo booth 3 minutes apart. It was their first Christmas as a couple and they wanted it to be remembered in photo form. Miles often tried to divert his gaze from his love. They had gotten dressed up for the occasion, the taller of the two wearing one of his many black suits, but it was accented with a green vest and pocket square. Miles was wearing a white dress shirt and accented it with a red bowtie and red suspenders. Eventually, Ginger left and walked into the photo booth. It was in the back corner of the diner and the man who had been sitting near it had just paid giving them an opportunity. Miles followed after Ginger a full 3 minutes after he left and sat in the booth beside him. Ginger gave him a big smile and a kiss that was anything but chaste. It wasn’t until Miles had to actually breathe that they separated. The brown haired man gave a tap to the other's chest, “As much as I would love that Ginger we have to wait till home. Now we only have 4 shots at this so don’t do that thing when you smile.” Ginger made a mock shocked face, but then laughed lightly as he put in the money. It was a small booth so they had little to work with. The first photo was of the two men smiling with Miles resting his head on Ginger's shoulder. After he lifted his head he accidentally hit the man's chin. Ginger had a sharp sting of pain and was holding his chin, Miles is concerned, as the second photo was taken. Miles’s concern grew but ginger held on the nape of his neck with both hands assuring him that he was okay. The man was looking up at Ginger for the third photo. The next second was MIles reaching up and standing slightly so he was taller and kissing Ginger from above him, which was the final shot of the two men. The men then sat down beside each other as they waited for the photos to develop, fingers interlaced between them.   
~~~  
Now the couple was at their flat they shared. Their roommates were away on a vacation for the holiday, so the whole flat was quiet. “Are you ready my dear?” Miles called from their room. Ginger stopped his pacing, “Yes come on darling, it's been forever.” Miles came out into the living room in a dress that one of their flatmates gave him. It was red, sleeveless, and ended just below his knee, showing his heels. His makeup was done with a light eyeliner and red eyeshadow, simple yet elegant. Ginger walked up to him slowly, his gaze analyzing every bit of the man before him. The man ran his hands down the sides of him feeling the coolness of the dress's fabric below his fingers. He reached Miles’s hips and used his thumbs to rub small circles in the fabric, causing the other man's breath to hitch. Ginger locked eyes with Miles as he moved to slot his thigh between his legs. Ginger started to kiss the older man’s neck as Miles grinned his cock against him. In a moment it was gone. Ginger pulled away from him and turned toward the couch. He loosened his tie and sat down. Ginger nodded towards his lap and encouraged him to sit down. Miles followed his instruction and straddled the man who whispered, “Does mother want more?” The man above him nodded impatiently and bucked his hips up. GInger held him back down, “sh Shhh calm down let me take care of you dear.” he went back to the fresh marks on Miles’s neck “ Always do.” The younger man then pulled the other's hair back, “Always will.” He thrust up, adding the friction both men desired. It didn’t take long until Ginger couldn’t hold back himself. Miles’s dress was already on the ground with Ginger’s shirt and undershirt. The man below gave a small growl and he lifted the other as he stood up, the other wrapping both legs around and holding on. When they reached their bedroom Miles was whining at the loose in friction that he had in Ginger’s lap. The man whispered as he closed the door, “So desperate, aren’t we? May as well have my way with you on the wall.” The man moaned slightly at the thought of it causing a smile from his lover. Ginger asked “Really?” for which Miles could only respond with a desperate shake of his head. At that he was thrown onto the bed lightly, “Maybe another time love I want this to be special, especially with you looking so delicious.” Ginger crawled on the bed, undoing his belt swiftly preparing for the rest of the night.  
~~~  
Miles rested his head on Ginger peck as he gazed at the photo, “Maybe we should go back, I could wear the dress and be your wife. Then it could be professional.” Ginger stroked up and down his arm the warm skin filling his heart, “Are you sure you want to risk it? I couldn’t handle it if you got hurt again, Miles.” Miles shifted to look at Ginger and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “No need to worry Angel, I’ll have the girls do me up. It will be splendid.” Miles batted his eyes, “please?” Ginger groaned lightly, said “For you. I suppose.”, and smiled. The man wiggled as he went back to his spot. Ginger went back to his paper and Miles smiled at the 4 photos. The calm morning was interrupted slightly when Miles prompted, “Perhaps after you could indulge in the fantasy of having your way with me vertically.” Ginger froze for a moment and then kissed the top of Miles’s head.


	15. Candy Canes- James and Colin [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James makes more for the shelter and Colin puts on a skit for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it is late its Finals people <3

“I think you're trying to fatten me up with all this baking you're doing,” Colin said as he sat across him on the island. James was focused as he put candy canes into a bag and reached for his rolling pin. Colin stopped him, “Wait wait, save two.” The man stopped himself and pulled out two candy canes and handed them across the table. Colin took them and placed them in his bag for when they went to the homeless shelter. Their Friday continued as it often did with James baking for various shelters in the area and Colin reading nearby ready to offer a hand. When it was time to get to the shelter Colin made sure that James had his scarf on due to the fact he always forgot it. In turn, James tossed the man his beanie. It was what the two had been known for around the place, Blue and Red. None of the people there could remember names anymore with how many they had forgotten and after they had become notorious this winter, it was just easier. James carried his pack and Colin carried the peppermint fudge. Taking it the short 5-minute walk.  
~~  
It was full as it always was. 2-3 kids were on each bed, sleeping bags lined the floor, people huddled around space heaters. A young girl, Macy, ran up to the men and hugged Collin’s waist, “Red you came back!” James’s heart was fluttering at the sight of him being so paternal to Macy, asking how things were or her stuffed seal named Bo-Bo. Soon after the interaction started James was pulled out of it by Mrs. Kennedy, “James, back again I see. Well just through here then son.” He put his bag around Colin who nodded to him with a smile, as he kept listening to Macy. James was ushered to the kitchen where the other volunteers were making the people dinner. Mre. Kennedy ran it with her husband, they relied on volunteers and donations. It was a smaller operation that worked with local schools and collaborated with other charities when times got tough. The entire place had a great sense of community due to its size. It was what initially brought them to making donations there and coming by frequently. James’s following from his books allowed him to also help with simple cash donations. Colin fit in with the crowd more, he offered them tips to survive on a budget and could tell a decent fantasy story for bedtime. When it came to other volunteers most were high school students looking for something on college applications and older men and women who were bored at home and wanted to give back. Valerie, an inspiring chef, asked James, “Mr. Arber how's this looking?” pointing to a pot of chili she was stirring. James looked down into the pot and gave a swift thumbs up. Valerie smiled and added more salt.   
After the food was finally cooked James left the kitchen to find his boyfriend. The man in question had taken the two candy canes in James’s bag and gave one to Macy. They had entered into a mock sword fight neither of the canes touched but they were scheming something. Colin jumping onto beds and saying silly lines about not giving up the fight or secretly being left-handed. They stopped like deer in headlights and put away their candy canes, those viewing also turning to James. He smiled at the sight, “It’s dinner time guys.” Like a light, all the children left towards the table lined with volunteers. Colin approached James who had an arm out for the man and inquired, “What was that?” He unwrapped his candy cane and sucked on the end, “I’ll tell you later”  
~~~  
Macy stood up on her chair, at the kid's section, “ATTENTION!” nobody moved, “ATTENTION GUYS!!” the room was still unchanged except for James who looked over. She made a face so he spoke up, “HEY EVERYBODY!” everyone looked over and he directed a hand toward Macy. She gave a little bow, “Thank you Blue. Okay so me and Red have plans to give a small skit for you peoples. If you want to see it go to the main room. THANK YOU.” she then crawled down off her chair. James shot a wary look to Colin who just smirked and smiled with his candy cane.  
Macy was now wearing a black hoodie that was 3 times her size and a foam sword. In contrast, Colin had a small fake mustache and a second foam sword. He addressed the crowd, “Okay everyone me and Mrs. Macy Rae have a little sketch to put on for you all. We hope you enjoy it.” James had a front-row seat as they started the scene. They were sitting in two separate chairs, the beds in the room separated around them in a small circle. Colin started, “You ready then?” and stood up. Macy said, “Whether I am or not you’ve been more than fair.” They stood across each other's swords at the ready and he said, “You seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you.” Macy added, “You seem a decent fellow I hate to die.” They then proceeded to dance about the room in a fight scene that only they and a greater member of those in generation X knew of until they ended. Colin, on his knees, fell to the ground and Macy said, “Please understand I hold you in the highest respect.” and left. They both bowed and the scene ended with a face of glee on all members of the audience. James and Colin left that night and stood at the door, “So Princess Bride huh?” He nodded and looked up into James’s eyes, “Yeah, it's Macy’s mother’s favorite. She wanted to do it for Christmas.” James cupped the right of his face, “You’re a sap.” and gave him a kiss trying to not acknowledge the fake mustache still on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope it was worth it??


	16. Eggnog- Campbell and Lucian[M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe shows Campbell the power of a spiked eggnog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya I changed the prompt sorry guys

“Eggnog? What-what even is that” Campbell asked as he and Joe looked at the fridge in the shop. Joe grabbed it and handed it to Campbell, “ It's a Christmas drink. Never know which one to take though, cause everyone makes it different.” This instigated Campbell buying every version of Eggnog within a 10-mile radius, which was all set out in front of them. "Okay, so we are gonna drink every one of these at least once right?" Campbell asked as Joe put down the 12th class. He let out a small huff, "I guess we are ya.” 

11 drinks later and certain eggnogs that were spit out, only one remained. Campbell reached for it before Joe stopped him, “Wait. I have an idea, hand me the cup.” Campbell handed Joe the glass of eggnog. He walked to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a half-full bottle of bourbon. Joe poured some into the eggnog and took a drink. “Here try this Camp,” he said as he brought the bourbon to the other glasses of eggnog. Campbell took the glass to his lips and slowly took a drink. It was 3 times better, “Holy shit Joe, You cracked the code.” he said as he went back for another sip. This dramatic turn of events instigated a long-going series of spiked eggnogs which both men enjoyed immensely.

The Trans-Siberian Orchestra vinyl was on its last legs the final note crescendoing at the ringing of Joe’s phone. At this point, Joe was on the verge of full drunkenness and Campbell was already there. Joe checked his phone, it was Lucian, “Shhh stop singing Camp it's your boy.” Campbell fell on the couch on top of Joe’s feet and said, “My wolfie boy? You should tell him to come over that’d be fucking jus- just. Awesome.” Joe pulled his feet out and gave him a light slap on the arm, “No Campbell he is busy now shut up.” Before another word was said Joe answered the man, “Hello. What’s up Luci?” The lycan sighed over the phone, Joe didn't hold his speech very well. “You guys are drunk aren’t you?” he said. Joe slapped a hand over his mouth, and whispered, “fuck he knows.” Lucian very obviously heard him but didn't respond. Joe continued, “NOoooooO, why would we be drunk. It's a Thursday.” There was a sound of Lucian’s bike starting, “Okay I’m on my way just make sure you guys don’t do something stupid okay.” Joe nodded and he hung up. Campbell got up and refiled his eggnog again, “So what, he says?” Joe rolled his head back, “He will be over soon.”  
~~~  
Campbell had his head in Lucian’s lap and a bucket on the floor near him. Lucian was stroking the younger man's hair trying to get him to sleep. Campbell reopened his eyes and sat up so he was in Lucian’s lap, “Hey babe?” Lucian gave a small hum to show he was listening. Campbell continued in his monologue,” Well like your my top you know. And like sometimes you let me do my own thing. You’re very good to me Lucian, I love you. But you know I can take care of you, right? Like I want to I want to be there for you babe cause that's what love is right like a mutual taking care of people. I don’t know this whole relationship thing is new and I haven’t ever had it before makes me sick to my stomach.” Lucian tried to interrupt by saying it could be the alcohol itself but was cut off again. “I don’t know Luci, I just.” He held up a finger and turned to the bowl and vomited in his bowl. Lucian held his hair as he went, after handing him his glass of water.

6 hours later Campbell woke up in Lucian’s arms with the faint smell of toast and bacon in the background. Lucian was asleep beside him, his headphones still blasting PUP (Candian rock band Campbell told him to listen to). Campbell removed his headphones and put a pillow in his place. His head was pounding and his shirt stunk of booze and drool. He replaced it with a long-sleeve tie-dye one and looked at his boyfriend. Despite Lucian’s hard outer shell, he was cuddled into the pillow more than Campbell had ever seen him do when he was awake. He wanted to rejoin the man but settled for a slow wake-up call instead. Campbell put his hand on Lucian’s and played with his fingers. Usually, the older man would have woken up to this movement but he was unphased. Campbell eventually lifted his full arm up and dropped it, getting no response. He brushed it off and went downstairs instead. 

Evidently, Joe left Alec 3 drunk voicemails which caused him to come over early with coffee for the both of them as well as cooked. It wasn’t until Alec remarked about the howlers being out in two days did Campbell realize why Lucian was so groggy, he was resting before the full moon. Campbell excused himself and rejoined his wolfman. When he reached the room Lucian was shaking from the cold still asleep. Campbell crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms and legs around him. The lycan then tucked his head under Campbell’s neck and started to relax. He held on for a greater rest of the morning as Lucian slept finding any way possible to attach to the younger man, neither complained.


	17. Christmas Traditions -Alec and Joe[E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe wants to start Christmas traditions, stuff (both good and bad) happens in contrast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyy... I mean so sorry I've been busy and then I come back and hit you with a bucket of smut and angst... Written on my phone e slowly whilst doing holiday things (I will revise when I get back to my house <3)

Joe handed Alec his sweater with a large smile. Alec was confused, “What's this ?” Joe made a small groan, “It's your sweater. For Christmas. Come on Alec I want to make traditions.” Alec complied and took off his blue jumper and replaced it swiftly after. He stuck out his arms, “Better?” Joe nodded his head and made a motion toward the living room. Both men walked in and he began, “I have it all mapped out, we are gonna watch some Christmas movies under the blankets with hot cocoa and some biscuits.” Alec let a loose smile escape his lips at the sheer joy of his boyfriend getting to do all this, and him loving every second of it. He learned his love language quickly, acts of service, reassurance, touch and many more. The detective knew the ways to make his love known and following in Joe's desires Alec settled on the couch first and rested his left arm over the back of it. Joe curled up beside him and started the first film. It was called “The Santa Clause” and half way through Alec rested his hand on Joe's leg. The initial movement shocked Joe only for the fact Alec’s hands were cold against him.   
As time went on however Alec’s small movements only got more explicit. His hand had now been warmed because it was rested on Joe’s inner thigh. The younger man decided that two can play that game and went for a far more direct approach and reached for the others thigh without any previous movement. Alec was nearing Joe’s very obvious bulge, when Joe made the first move. He now straddled the man who looked up at him, face full of adoration. Joe stroked his cheek (a movement that if you asked Alec would say he never enjoyed but always did) and kissed him sharply. Alec wrapped one arm around Joe's waist while the other reached into his curls, holding on as the movements got deeper. They kept with the movements as they both got more and more heated. When Joe pulled off he whispered, "Is uh.. Daisy? "Alec shook his head and started to reach Joe's neck stretching the collar of his jumper, so he could kiss further down, "Friends house. We are alone till morning." Joe looked up to the ceiling with a satisfied smile, "ah good so I can do this." The younger man pushed Alec onto the couch so they were both layed down ,the Scot squeaked lightly. Joe made quick work of the man's belt and zipper. He used a practiced hand to remove Alec's pants, folding them after. Soon Joe's name was a prayer on Alec's lips with every movement down. Alec was getting close when he tugged on Joe's hair lightly and whispered," Joe, Joe wait. " Joe pulled off, his swollen lips glistening from the faint glow of the tv. Alec continued, "Come here. " Joe followed his instructions and sat up closer. Alec removed Joe's jumper and under shirt moaning a low, "Finally" as he started kissing the man's torso. Joe was confused, "wh- what? " Alec looked up at him, "I said 'fina-fucking-ly'. I missed your body" Joe looked away and sighed, "You don't think it's weasely? " The man put his hand on Joe's face to get him to look over, "Joe, you're beautiful. And if you think you're a weasel well you're a sexy weasel and I love you. " Alec started his attention toward Joe's nipples, each one becoming stiff peaks under his hands and mouth. Joe pleaded in Alec's ear, "Alec please. " Joe still wore his pants, his erection leaking profusely, creating a small wet patch. Alec helped him out of his jeans and boxers and discarded them beside his own. When he placed them down he felt in the pocket a small packet of lube and two condoms. 

It didn't take long before Alec was moaning in the man above him s ear. He looked up at the bliss filled face as Joe was following him, delivering his own spend between their stomachs. Joe lifted himself off soon after and hurried himself out of the living room. Alec, finally registering what happened, started to stir in worry of the potential he made a mistake. Perhaps he took it too far, said the wrong thing or-. Joe came back in with a glass of water and a flannel. He handed Alec, who was still confused, the water and began cleaning the man, paying no mind to the much larger mess on himself. The young man started to collect rummage through the discarded clothes before Alec placed a hand in his back. Joe jumped at the contact causing Alec to ask, "Joe? Joe what's the matter? " His breath was ragged, his eyes started to water, and he kept his head down. Alec reached out to him before drawing back. He looked up, "I- I'm sorry, " he wiped his eyes, "it's, why can't he. Why can't he get out of my head. I don't. I'm good, least I should be. But sometimes his words, his actions. I just. I'm sorry. " He started to choke on his words through his sobs. Alec made the reach this time, without hesitation he held onto Joe as tight as he could. After a long moment Joe held on as well, with a matched force they gripped on like they were each other's lifelines. In more ways than one they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context and comfort for later chapter I promise


	18. Conclusion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm sooooo sorry but seeing as it's January and this isn't finished due to unforeseen circumstances I'm doing this. Most of the promote I was going to write in a one capacity one way or another so you will see those. And as for the two that I teased to have a second chapter I made little short conclusions to them. I'm really sorry but honestly it was a time thing and I failed so here you go. 💙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst then smut is your prequel

Alec and Joe  
-previously-  
(Chapter 17 ) 

Alec placed a hand in his back. Joe jumped at the contact causing Alec to ask, "Joe? Joe what's the matter? " His breath was ragged, his eyes started to water, and he kept his head down. Alec reached out to him before drawing back. He looked up, "I- I'm sorry, " he wiped his eyes, "it's, why can't he. Why can't he get out of my head. I don't. I'm good, least I should be. But sometimes his words, his actions. I just. I'm sorry. " He started to choke on his words through his sobs. Alec made the reach this time, without hesitation he held onto Joe as tight as he could. After a long moment Joe held on as well, with a matched force they gripped on like they were each other's lifelines. In more ways than one they were.

\--

Alec and Joe were now in his bedroom, Joe sleeping in his arm, clutched at his side. He was idly scratching at Joe's hair, paying attention to the way his breath picked up when he reached the crown. It had been a few hours since the incident and Joe had finally settled. Alec was never one to give comfort, unless the person was special. He had to love them to care which was hard for the detective. Joe had worn him down eventually to the point of love sick puppy when they were apart for too long. Something about his smile he showed so often, or his 'wiggles' when he got excited. Alec still couldn't believe what he did to deserve him. 

Joe woke up after about half an hour, looking up at Alec as he tried to recognize his surroundings. There was a small puddle of his drool formed on Alec's chest. "Sorry, " he said as he sat up and spun to face Alec cross legged, "Suppose I owe you an explanation. " The older man started rubbing down the side of Joe's arm, "My Prince, you owe me nothing. " he gave him a light kiss on his forehead. Joe started waving him off with his hands slightly and spoke, "No. No. I want to give you one okay. " He took a deep breath in and began, "Alexander, well our relationship wasn't just as I have said. It was also physical in nature. And he, " Joe took in a deep breath he told this before but this time was different. Alec loved him, he wasn't some therapist or psychologist. He held his shaking had dismissing Alec's effort to help, "I was 'servent to the king', a gallowglass an extra tool for him. And I guess I wasn't what he wanted and he made sure I knew. I looked 'Weasely'. I didn't get him what he wanted the second he asked. I tried to do something different. Not an ideal situation. " He gave a light chuckle, the salty tears entered his mouth causing him to cough. "So I'm sorry because you deserve better then a broken foster kid with a lot of problems. " Joe looked down at his hands still shaking but worse. Alec didn't speak, he slid his hands underneath Joe's and held his hands to his heart. He removed one of his hands and urged Joe to lay on him. The younger man's breath started to pick up as he was being held and Alec whispered to him, "Thank you for telling me Joe. And I promise you I don't want anyone but you my darling boy. "

~Fin (ish)~

Miles and Ginger  
-previously-  
(chapter 3) 

he saw Miles' erection. He pressed his hand there and caused Miles to arch his back against the wall. Ginger whispered into his ear, “You’ve done so good for so long darling.” he added pressure which only made Miles grind harder and let out a soft moan. “Home. Now.” He pulled away leaving Miles to collect himself. He gave the man a lasting kiss before saying, “Meet me in the car.” and handed him his phone, the app already opened.

\--

Ginger got in his car and in the 5 minutes he was away Miles had already dug himself into heavy bliss. Bucking up into the air as his other hands were occupied with gripping the chair and holding Ginger's phone. He paid no mind when Ginger came in the car so naturally he took his opportunity. The man reached for Miles's harness and pulled him into an intense kiss, grabbing the phone in the process. Miles was hungry for it, biting at Ginger's bottom lip and trying to pull off his jumper. The younger man pushed him back to the chair lightly, "You're driving darling"

~~

They didn't make it home, Ginger is far to indulgent for that. Now in some parking the back ally of a store Miles and Ginger were in the backseat of the car. Miles had his hands on Ginger's vibrant chest hair as he searched for his pleasure on the man. Ginger was talking with him the whole time, about how beautiful he was, how someone may see, or how he was a needy little thing. Miles knew he married this man for good reason.


End file.
